Silver Met Green
by RainbowTache
Summary: Seven years after the war Draco Malfoy has been released from Azkaban under a guardian who deems him fit for society.
1. Freedom

Chapter One - 'Freedom'

It had been seven years since the war. Draco Malfoy was now 24 and staring into the first rays of sunshine he had seen since he had been thrown into Azkaban all those years ago.

He had forgotten what it was like to feel the sun warmth on his pallid cheeks, how the wind ruffled his, now long, hair reminding him of days of Quidditch and how it was to fly. He hadn't flown in so long, his body ached to be in the air again.

Malfoy stepped forward, wobbling slightly as he did so, a nurse near by held his elbow softly incase he should fall. He hadn't walked in so long, not because he didn't want to, there was just no reason to.

Since being locked in Azkaban he had been in the same room day after day, night after night in constant darkness. The only company he had were the howls and screams of other inmates as the Dementors power slowly drove them into insanity. It was a miracle Draco hadn't fallen into their ice cold clutches. Neither he or the nurses knew how he had managed to survive.

It was a rare occurrence that someone walked out of Azkaban that wasn't a visitor.

After what Draco thought was a prolonged examination of both his mind and body he was free to leave, in a manner of speaking. He wasn't exactly free, he was released on conditions and if such conditions were broken he'd be handed straight to the Dementors, no if, ands or buts about it. It was as simple as that. Or so Draco thought. In his mind all he had to do was be courteous, do what he was told and not do anything illegal, obviously. The only question that burned behind his lips was who was behind his early release? Who thought his life worthy enough to spare him a life long sentence behind icy bars? And who, above all, was he to be staying with? After all he was in this persons custody and they somehow had Draco's life in their hands, something Draco wasn't sure he was relieved or terrified about.

'Mr. Malfoy? The Minister's ready for your debriefing now.' said a portly Wizard in front of Draco, who nodded in acknowledgment and was lead to an official looking car.

_'Since when did the Minister use muggle cars?'_ thought Draco as he clambered haphazardly into the backseat, still thinking that he had chains about his ankles. The Ministry Official clambered in next to him and tapped the back of the drivers headrest to signal that they were ready.

They drove mostly in silence. Occasionally the official would try and make light conversation to ease the tension but Draco was so out of practice of even speaking he wasn't used to such verbal interaction.

The car eventually stopped in, what Draco thought was a very shabby-looking street. It was hard for him to break old habits of taste he noted privately, at least he hadn't changed too much.

It wasn't until the Ministry Official stood next to him that he recognized the road and ended up turning on the spot looking for something. Eventually his eyes locked onto the old red telephone box, that still had the appearance of disuse, with the panes of glass missing and being stood in front of a heavily graffitied wall.

'We're taking the visitors entrance?' questioned Draco.

The port man next to him chuckled. 'Of course, you didn't think you could just walk straight in without being registered did you?'

The corners of Draco's mouth twitched. He hadn't smiled in a long time, not that it was a natural occurrence before the war at that.

In moments the two men had descended into the Ministry of Magic. It looked like it always had, even before the war, as beautiful and magnificent as ever. Draco found himself gazing at the fountain in the splendid hall. The faces of the golden statues looked calm and joyous at the same time.

As Draco took in the Ministry's architecture he noticed two looming shadows appear either side of him. Aurors. No matter how many times he had seen them when he was younger, they always made him nervous, even more so since the ferret incident. Draco shivered visibly.

'Shall we get going then.' It wasn't a question. The portly Official began marching forward through the crowd the odd trio following in his wake.

Whispers ran through the large hall as people stopped and gawked at Draco being marched through. Besides the hiss of observers the only other sound was of the numerous fires floo-ing people into the Ministry, but it wasn't long before newcomers joined in the gossip.

Draco didn't feel embarrassed, he guessed this would happen eventually if he was to ever see the outside world. He did however feel a wave of sadness flow through him and made a point of keeping his eyes on the marble floor.

'Here we are.' chirped the Official, knocking on a grand oak door with a pudgy hand.

'Come in.' came a voice from the other side. Draco scowled, he knew that voice, but he couldn't place it. Not until he saw who was sat behind a grand desk which was covered in parchment and strange contraptions did he put a name to the voice.

Percy Weasley, whose nose was bent so low to the desk you could almost assume he'd fallen asleep if it wasn't for the large magical magnifying glass in his left hand.

'Minister?' the Official said timidly trying desperately not to disturb him.

In one quick, and obviously well practiced movement, Percy flicked a hand to indicate to wait a moment. It was then that Draco took to looking around the office. Most of the walls were occupied with bookshelves fit to burst, but on other smaller tables posters, newspapers and other odd contraptions were dotted. Draco even noticed a Foe-Glass in the background of the room, and next to it was hung a framed picture. It was hard to make out but to Draco it looked like the same photo he had seen in the Daily Prophet just before starting his third year of the entire Weasley clan in Egypt waving like the maniacs they were.

With a loud clunk Percy put down his magnifying glass and Draco's eyes snapped back to him.

'Do sit Mr. Malfoy.' he motioned to the chair opposite him. 'You may leave Browning, I'll call you when Mr. Malfoy needs to travel to his new home. Cook, Hoyle, if you could stand outside that would be grand.' Percy smiled, putting on his horn-rimmed glasses as he did so. The three men did as they were told.

Silence fell over the room. Draco sat awkwardly in the chair, he felt as though the comfort it gave him was a trick, that any minute he'd awake in his cell and continue his hell. He noticed in his peripheral vision that Percy was observing him through and over his glasses, as though undecided whether to keep them on. Draco heard an intake of breath.

'You don't remember me do you?' the red-haired Minister asked, an amused smile playing across his features.

'I do, Minister.' mumbled Draco more to the floor than at Percy.

'Really? After all this time?' Percy leant back in his chair his fingers entwining in front of him.

'Yes, Minister.'

Percy laughed. 'Well Mr. Malfoy I never thought I'd see you again, not for a long time. Especially here in the Ministry and you sat before me calling me Minister. It's funny the way things change.'

'I wouldn't know Sir.' Draco said bitterly, Weasley knew very well he had been cut off from the outside world for roughly seven years. It was then it hit him. He knew nothing of what had happened in the world around him, who was alive, who was dead, what had happened to the Ministry or even Hogwarts for that matter. After a moment Draco realized that not all of that was true, he knew of two people's lives that had changed drastically. His mother and father, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco swallowed uncomfortably.

'Of course not, but you'll be happy to know that things have changed for the good and that lives are slowly coming back to normal.'

Draco wasn't sure if Percy was talking more about himself or the world around him, he didn't dare question.

'Now, to business.' Percy stood and went to a small table and poured them both goblets of what looked like pumpkin juice.

Handing one goblet to Draco he continued. 'You have been released from Azkaban by a noted member of the public for they deem that your actions in the war were not as damning as originally thought and even if they were you would be reformed and ready to be reintroduced into society under the supervision of said person. Understand?'

Draco nodded into the goblet.

'Now certain precautions will be enforced, such as a trial period and monitoring of your actions and mental stability before reinstating you with a wand, so before this moment, no magic or wand is to be used by you. Understand?' he didn't wait for a response. 'Also you will not be able to use floo connections, apparition or a broomstick until you are completely released by Ministry precautions.'

Draco's eyebrows furrowed.

'Until you're completely free that is.' Percy explained, then launched into the rest of his speech. 'Along with magic and transportation, unless aided by authorized persons, such as your guardian, you shall also be under a restraint of distance. In other words, you can only go so far from your new home unless permission is given by myself to your guardian. Understand?'

Draco suddenly got the impression that Percy always finished any speech with the word 'understand' but nodded silently.

'Good, now, any questions?' Percy smiled looking more like a certain younger brother of his than himself.

'Just one.' croaked Draco, who placed his cup gingerly on the desk. 'Who is my guardian?'

At this Percy simply chuckled and said 'All in good time, Mr. Malfoy. All in good time.' and the meeting was over. Browning was called and with a small bow left the Minister to his work.

'Here.' Browning said suddenly pushing a small old-fashioned suitcase into Draco's arms as they walked, followed closely by the Aurors. 'Money has been drawn from your account and placed in here and also some of it has been converted into muggle currency, along with a couple of changes of clothes that were picked out for you from... In honesty, I don't know, one of the nurses I should guess, considering they took your measurements and all.'

Browning soon drifted off into his own thoughts. Draco guessed his mind was focused on one of the nurses by the telltale shine in his eyes. It wasn't long before they left the Ministry of Magic and were back in another car traveling towards what Draco guessed to be his new home.


	2. Better Than Azkaban

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for coming back for the second chapter of Silver Met Green! :) I'm shocked at how many people put it on story alerts! O_o. So yeah, enjoy this chapter and I can't say when the third will be put up as I'm still writing it! ^_^ oh and feel free to review :D**

**And if you get a chance check out: _Usagi-Sans iPod_ for her Kingdom Hearts fic :D you know you want to!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - Better than Azkaban<p>

Draco awoke with a start. He was still sure he'd find the same four walls that had concealed him for so long, but instead he found cold glass under his cheek. He had fallen asleep in the car.

Seeing as Draco was awake Browning spoke. 'Nearly there I think.'

Draco hadn't a clue where they were, they were out of the city that was sure. To his left and his right he could see fields and ahead a small town. The town was quaint and echoed centuries of British countryside with it's old cottages and woodwork. It looked pleasant, mused Draco, but very un-magical.

Draco was still clueless of who's guard he was going to be under as they pulled up a narrow country lane and stopped at only house on it right at the very end. It wasn't a large house, not compared to Malfoy Manor anyhow, but it looked functional, not like a family home. Thank Merlin, Draco thought inwardly. The owner was obviously house proud, Draco could tell by the garden which was large and had trees casting shade over one half of it.

Browning walked briskly to the front door and knocked not caring that Draco was lingering by the car taking in the view of the garden. He'd forgotten the last time he'd seen a garden. He shrugged, knowing that there was a lot of things he hadn't seen for a while. It was only when the front door of the house opened did he tare his eyes from the garden.

'Ah hello!' came a voice from the doorway.

Much to Draco's annoyance the mysterious figure was blocked by Browning. Cautiously Draco made his way to the door, unsure of who he would face. As he edged closer Draco managed to trip over a decorative paving slab that helped create a pathway to the front door, but in loosing his balance he managed to drop the case Browning had given him earlier.

In a panic, Draco dived down to retrieve the case which had burst open on impact with the floor scattering the contents slightly. Draco could hear Browning laugh but it wasn't until he saw another pair of hands picking up the money sack did he look up. Draco met the eyes of his new guardian and with a gasp toppled backwards onto his arse with a thud.

The guardian, still crouched slightly, extended a hand. Draco looked up the arm presented to him up into the bespectacled face of Harry James Potter.

It was a moment before Draco grasped Harry's wrist and let the raven-haired hero haul him to his feel. Draco stared at Harry for what seemed like a lifetime. Silver met green and Harry flashed him a smile. _'This is my savior?_' Questioned Draco. '_I guess it's better than Azkaban. Wait... Anything's better than Azkaban.'_ Draco mentally shivered, trying not to remember.

With a sudden gust of wind a letter appeared between the trio. Browning reached out and grabbed it, reading it quickly and silently.

'Got to get back. The Minister needs me.' Browning said with a sigh and began making his way to the car. 'Be good Mr. Malfoy!' he bellowed as he shut the door.

Both Draco and Harry watched the car reverse out of the drive way and disappear. Draco waited for Harry to say something, not wanting to wake up from this surreal dream.

'Right! I'll show you around.' grinned Harry.

Draco followed Harry through his house, staying silent as the host gave his tour. The place was fairly open-planned, but had it's moments where cosy-ness took over. Draco looked around him as they went, noting the many photo's over the walls, some of his parents, some of his friends, and there were even few of news paper articles he'd obviously found important over the years. One thing Draco did find odd was the fact that there seemed to be random piles of boxes dotted about, as though he'd only just moved in. Draco swore to ask him about this later.

'And that's pretty much it.' concluded Harry as they reached the hallway for a second time. 'Make yourself at home and feel free to ask if you can't find anything.'

Draco nodded, still in slight shock that he'd suddenly been thrown back into this boy's, well man's life again. The last time Draco had seen Harry was after the escape from the Room of Requirement back in the war. Draco swallowed. He owed this man his life, twice.

With a raised eyebrow Harry asked if Draco would like some tea. He didn't refuse. The two men entered the kitchen in what was almost comfortable silence. Harry set to work making the tea whilst Draco leant against the kitchen table. As he did so, Draco noticed something brush his hand, the Daily Prophet lay unread on the table. Out of curiosity and with nothing to say Draco picked it up and began to read the front page. It wasn't until he turned the page did he speak.

'I-I'm in the Prophet?' he spluttered.

Harry spun. 'Uh, yeah, guess you are. They've been counting down to your release actually.'

'Counting down? Like a bomb going off I suspect. Expecting I'll do something crazy and resurrect the Dark Lord right there and then.'

To Draco's surprise Harry laughed. 'I'd like to see you try.'

It wasn't long until the both of them were laughing at the concept. Imagining the ludicrous ways Draco could truly manage that, not that he wanted to whatsoever.

The laughing stopped abruptly when they both heard the front door open and close. Harry shot a quick look between the door and his guest. Draco wasn't sure if he was pleased or upset that someone had entered his home.

The visitor didn't announce themselves, they just crashed about in the hallway before entering the kitchen.

'Harry I-' she stopped, catching sight of Draco.

Draco stood up straight, placed the paper on the table and gave a little nod to yet another Weasley.

'Oh, you're here.' Ginny didn't seem pleased. 'How are you?'

'Fine thank you.' Draco tried to smile but failed miserably.

'Ginny, what was it you were-' Harry tried.

'Oh yes, Mum's on the other end of the fire to receive my things, so I'll do that now.' Ginny stated. She seemed bored and irritated. Draco couldn't decide whether it was more at himself or Harry.

'Ok. Need a hand?'

'No I should be ok.' she said and left the room with a swish of her hair.

Draco looked to Harry, not sure what to do but before he could say anything he watched the wall of bravado that was Harry Potter crumble before him. For a moment Harry look truly miserable and tired but when the kettle clicked beside him alerting him to the boiled water he plastered the hero's smile back on his face.

'Milk and sugar?'

'Just milk.' Draco was at a loss of what to do. Subtly he pinched his leg, just to make sure he was awake.

After they had drank their tea, Harry left Draco alone to wonder and unpack, not that he had much to unpack so he ended up exploring the house in more detail trying to figure out what had happened to The Boy Who Lived in the last seven years. It wasn't until Ginny had left that Draco dared enter the living room. By now it was dark and the fire light filled the room. Oh how Draco had missed a burning fire, he could feel warmth again.

Heading over to the fire to enjoy it's company Draco noticed the photographs on the mantelpiece. There three of them was one of his parents, one of Ginny and Harry and the last of another redhead and Granger dancing at what looked like their wedding.

_'So Weasley and Granger finally got together eh?_' Draco chuckled. '_About time.'_

Draco soon moved away from the fire when he noticed something in the corner of the room, an upright piano. Glancing at the door for signs of his guardian he made his way over. Lifting up the lid, his fragile fingers glided soundlessly over the keys, he didn't know if he could play anymore. It'd had been so long. He wasn't about to find out though as Harry soon came through the door wringing his hands with a tea-towel.

'Dinner's ready.' he announced.

The two men sat at the dining room table, each taking it in turns to ask the other questions about anything and everything, but considering Draco had been locked up these last few years Harry found himself talking more than the blonde. With stomachs full and plates pushed aside Draco asked the one question that kept burning his lips.

'So you and Ginny are-' he daren't continue, the look of sorrow that plagued Harry's face was discouraging, he shouldn't of said anything. Damn, he thought.

After a moment Harry drew a large intake of breath and plunged straight into their story. 'Ginny and I got together straight after war, spending as much time as possible with each other, making up for lost time and so forth. But there was so much to do after the war, it was strenuous. We had to rebuild the castle, hold funerals for those we had lost. Meanwhile the rest of the world was getting back to it's old routines as more and more death eaters went into Azkaban.' At this Draco shifted uncomfortably. 'This only made us realize more how precious life and time was and how it can easily be broken or, I dunno, lost. We married a year after the war and began pursuing our dreams. But like all good things, they break, crumble and eventually die.'

Draco was listening intently, these were the most words he and Harry had shared, and nothing more personal than this. It pained him to see Harry so broken. Clearly times had changed a lot of things, that was evident by their conversation and the fact that Draco was sat in Harry Potters dining room indulging in conversation with him, he had saved his life twice after all.

'Why did it...crumble and die?' he chose to use Harry's phrasing.

Harry didn't answer. The emerald eyes had gone dark, he was lost in thought. Draco could only guess what he was thinking about but decided not to probe further. Announcing he was going to retire to bed snapped Harry back into the room. Harry wished Draco good night, but never made to get up from the table.

Draco paused in the doorway to the dining room, looking at his savior sat alone, candle light flickering in the reflection in his glasses. He wanted to say something, but i seemed better to leave him to his thoughts.

Draco soon collapsed into his bed, his first true bed in seven years, and it felt like heaven. He decided not to move unless it was absolutely necessary. It wasn't long before he heard Harry moving about in his own room, and with a sigh fell asleep still confused as ever at the situation he was in.


	3. A Call to the Ministry

**A/N - Hello again! I'm loving the fact that people are actually finding my work good enough to read ^_^**

**Feel free to review!**

**Not sure when chapter 4 will be up as it's only written on paper at the moment but I shan't leave you waiting too long, I'm not that mean :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three - A Call to the Ministry<p>

Harry was already in the kitchen when Draco entered. It was passed midday. Harry was sat at the table with todays Daily Prophet skimming the headlines on each page, but looked up when Draco entered.

'I was just thinking about waking you.' he smiled.

'No you weren't, you were reading the paper.' Draco sneered, it was hard not to fall back into old habits.

Harry laughed and held his hands up in surrender. 'Ok, maybe I was, but still, there was a thought somewhere about it. So what's the plan for today?'

_He's asking me? How should I know? I don't know this town or what's going on in the world._ Scowled Draco, not letting thoughts pass his thin lips, but deciding on something he said 'A haircut?' which caused Harry to roar with laughter.

Harry and Draco went into the small village to a local barbers, Draco had never seen such a thing. He'd always had his hair cut by magic before, but after Harry's insistent battle of how he'd only make things worse they decided to find the tiny place.

It wasn't an unpleasant experience, Draco hummed, he could understand why muggles had to dedicate people for this purpose, besides, he quite liked someone playing with his hair. Even if he'd never admit it out loud and it was a muggle doing so.

Once Draco's white-blonde hair was back to its normal perfection - short at the sides and back with a longer top and a fringe laying just above his eyebrows - they decided to wonder the town Harry had settled himself into.

Draco still found it odd that he and who he once called Scar Head were talking as though nothing had ever happened between them except polite exchanges. He wasn't going to question it, a lot of things had changed over the years, Draco most definitely had, but there was one habit he just couldn't quite get out of. Soon enough Draco was in a dressing room trying on numerous shirts, whilst Harry wondered the shop in patience.

They soon began to make their way back to the house, Draco's arms laden with bags. As they made their way up the long winding lane Draco stopped suddenly. It took a moment for Harry to realize that the blonde was no longer next to him. He turned questioningly.

'What date is it?' Demanded Draco. It had dawned on him that he had no idea what time of year it was.

'Uh..' Harry paused thinking. '30th of October I believe.'

The expression that dashed across Draco's face surprised Harry. For the tiniest moment Draco looked crushed, but before Harry could say anything Draco recomposed the Malfoy air of nonchalance he wore so well.

Clearing his throat Draco began walking again, Harry quickly fell into step. It was a while before either of them spoke again.

'It's Halloween tomorrow.'

Harry turned to respond to the obvious statement but the look in Dracos' eyes made his quip die somewhere in his throat. Dracos' thoughts were far off and his eyes showed them glazed over, a tinge of sadness touching the irises.

'Yeah...' muttered Harry. He began to cast his mind back to the Halloweens they had spent at Hogwarts, but before he found anything significant a black estate car came into view on the driveway a thin red-head leaning against it.

Laughing, Harry jogged the rest of the way up the drive leaving Draco to walk silently in his thoughts. Although Draco couldn't help but listen.

'Minister!' Harry teased.

'Please Harry, I've known you for years and considering all you id in the-'

Percy was cut short by Harrys' hand waving the subject away. '_Did he not like to talk about the war?_' Pondered Draco.

'So, what can I do for the Minister of Magic Perce'?' Harry smiled.

It was at this moment that Draco drew level with the pair, and Percy Weasley bent down to Harrys' ear and asked for privacy for their inevitable conversation.

As the three of them entered the house Draco felt a pang of guilt as he watched the Minister and the Chosen One disappear into the office. Draco was left to retreat into his room and pace with worry.

It was four hours until Percy left and Harry came knocking for Draco. By this time Draco had worn himself out and had decided to start reading a book he had found the previous day on Harrys' shelves.

Harry stood in the doorway, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses. He looked tired and annoyed. Draco pretended not to notice him and continued to read, not taking in any of the words.

'I have to head back to work tomorrow.' Harry finally spoke.

_'Work? That's what he looks so worried about?'_ Draco lifted his head from his book and waited for Harry to continue. It was obvious that there was more to this than appeared.

'I work in the Ministry as an Auror and there's a situation with rogue Werewolves that I have to sort out. I, uh, don't know how long it'll take. But I doubt it'll go away quickly, you know how they can get.'

Draco didn't. He'd only seen Fenrir Grayback for the briefest moments possible and of course Professor Lupin who was revealed to be one at the end of his third year. He tried not to mix with such company.

Draco shrugged. 'How long will you be gone?'

Harry sighed. 'I can't say, but I'll be working late and no doubt coming back at ridiculous hours for sleep, so it's hard to say if you'll even see me.'

Dracos' brow furrowed. Was he sad that he wouldn't get to see him? Draco was confused at Harrys' words. 'Ok.' was all he could manage for the moment.

'Of course Percy's well aware of the situation and is fine with you being here alone, except you can't leave the house without the Ministry being alerted so...'

'I'll be fine.' Draco beamed. Smiling was an odd sensation, he soon corrected his features.

'Of course you will.'

Draco suddenly realized that not once Harry had looked at him, his mind was obviously still on his and Weasleys' conversation, but it didn't matter. At least Draco thought it didn't.


	4. Cooking up Presents

**A/N - Sorry this has taken a while, I'm not sure if I like this chapter very much, it was a beast to write, for some reason I just didn't feel like it went ok. Sorry if it's poop!**

**Reviews would be lovely!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four - Cooking up Presents<p>

As Draco suspected Harry was gone when he awoke. The house seemed abnormally quiet, not that Harry made a lot of noise, but it was eerie to know that he was alone in someone else's house. Draco swallowed thickly, remembering that it was Halloween.

Halloween had always been a day of tradition in the Malfoy family. Each year the Manor was host for the finest masquerade ball guests had ever seen. People from all over the wizarding world would attend, each wearing more elaborate masks than the next. Draco remembered these balls from his childhood, he'd be paraded around with his mother in his finest suit and mask complying to guests wishes to dance with him, even if he were half their height.

The balls were soon stopped. The rising of the the Dark Lord had the Malfoys' attention elsewhere, not to mention the majority of the guests were either Death Eaters, killed or in the Ministry. Draco yearned for the masquerades again, it was not only a celebration of Halloween and a parade of wealth, it was also the youngest Malfoys' birthday.

Standing alone, Draco counted his age on his fingers. As of today he was twenty-four and all he had to show for it was a haunted expression on his face. Prisoners weren't allowed to celebrate birthdays, in fact they weren't permitted to be joyous about anything. Looking back Draco couldn't remember any Halloweens for the last seven years, in Azkaban one day simply blended into the next.

With a sigh Draco sat on the sofa, book in hand, unsure what to do with himself.

Unfortunately the book didn't hold his attention for long. He soon found he was looking more at the clock than at the pages before him, his mind wondering to if and when Harry was coming home.

With a sigh of annoyance, mostly at himself, Draco made his way into the kitchen for hunger was creeping upon him. As he looked blankly into the fridge he realized that he had no clue how to cook. The Malfoys had always had House Elves for that.

Draco resulted in making a sandwich, even he could do that much, and whilst eating it absentmindedly he looked around the unnecessarily clean kitchen. It was then he decided upon a project.

He would teach himself to cook. At least that would keep his eyes off the clock.

Without any further hesitation Draco began pulling cookery books from the kitchen shelves and started upon absorbing as much information as he could before he dared let himself touch anything hot.

With a smile Draco found that the books were laid out similarly to potions books he'd had in the past, thus giving him a confident boost that cooking was indeed possible.

Harry barely returned over the next few weeks and whilst he was away, Draco practically locked himself in the kitchen desperately trying to perfect his new hobby.

On the brief occasion that Harry was home Draco had confessed to his project - which wasn't hard as Harry had found him standing in a disaster of a kitchen covered in flour - but to his surprise was greeted the next day by fresh ingredients and a band new apron, pleasingly in Slytherin green.

At is came close to the middle of December Harry had barely made an appearance in the quiet house and Draco had begun to get restless. He often found himself wishing to leave the house and do something... different, but without Harry there all he could do is wonder the rooms he already knew so well. Besides Harry's room of course, the man had saved his life, least he could do was give him privacy when he wasn't in.

With a week and a half before Christmas, and even less sign of Harry, Draco got his wish.

Standing in front of the fireplace, Draco was attempting to hang a christmas reef above the photographs, the fire crackling warmly at his feet. As he stepped back to admire his work he noticed the flames turn a familiar shade of green. Standing up straight Draco smiled, a habit he now had every time he thought of Harry was to walk through the fire, and he laughed at himself every time, was he that desperate for company? He felt like a puppy awaiting to see his master.

The smile was soon wiped from his face as the familiar raven tangle did not emerge from the flames. Instead a mass of brunette in a coat stumbled forward. Coughing, she stood straight and began vanishing any soot with a wave of her want. It was a moment before she noticed Draco.

'Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there!'

Draco couldn't speak. After so long the one person he thought would never grace his presence again was before him.

Standing in front of the fireplace was a pregnant Hermione Granger.

'Harry's not home.' was all Draco could say as he walked away into the kitchen; the oven timer had given him the excuse to turn his back and hide his disappointment and confusion.

'Oh I know that. I'm here to see you.'

Draco laughed and donned the slightly singed oven gloves.

'I know it sounds odd,' she laughed nervously. 'But it was Harry who asked me to. Wow, they smell amazing!'

Her attention had drawn to the tray Draco had placed on the table. Draco began ferrying the freshly baked blueberry muffins onto a cooling rack.

'I didn't know you could cook, Malfoy.' she continued.

'Well I can, and there are probably a lot of other things you don't know about me also, Granger.'

'Nuh-ah!' Hermione sounded as she waved her left hand before Draco.

In the quick movements before she withdrew her hand, Draco spotted a golden band sitting next to her little finger. He suddenly remembered the photograph on the mantle.

Smirking he said 'Guess I have to called you Weasley now I don't I?'

'Only if you must.' she folded her arms.

'Not happy with the surname or the association?' Draco chided.

For a moment it felt as though they were back in Hogwarts, insulting each other as usual, the only difference was that Draco suddenly felt remorse. That comment was unnecessary, and before he could stop himself he heard the word 'Sorry' escape his lips.

'Now there's something I didn't know about you. I didn't realize you knew how to apologize!' Laughed Hermione.

Draco merely crossed his arms and grunted in response. He was annoyed at himself. How much had being on his own affected his Malfoy-ish ways?

'Right, get your coat, we've got some shopping to do!' she beamed.

'Ex-excuse me?' This was not what Draco was expecting. No matter how much he loved shopping.

'It's ten days until Christmas silly! Surly you've got some shopping to do?'

Before Draco could respond at being called silly, Hermione rushed him to get ready. It wasn't until they were both standing in front of the fireplace that Draco spoke again.

'Uh... I can't use the Floo Network.'

With a tut Hermione pushed a piece of parchment into his hand. Skimming it quickly Draco saw it held written consent from the Red-haired Minister to use the Network and be in Diagon Alley and as long as Mrs. H. Weasley was by his side at all times.

With a smile the two of them then stepped into the emerald flames and began their spinning decent to Diagon Alley.

Draco couldn't remember the last time he went to Diagon Alley, even before the war. As he would've expected it had changed. To his amazement it all seemed brighter, every shop was flourishing with goods, and all the witches and wizards likewise, everything seemed more vibrant. It was almost as if the war had never happened. Draco almost wished it hadn't, if it wasn't for the turn of events changing him for the better.

'So where do you want to go first?' Hermione chirped from beside him.

Tearing his eyes away from the crowded street before him he glanced down beside him into the hazel eyes of his pregnant companion.

'I have no idea.' he voiced.

He honestly didn't, so he proceeded to follow Hermione through all the shops she insisted on going in trying to buy for the vast family that was now hers. They went everywhere, looking at broom care kits, books, potion helpers, accessories for owls, you name it, they looked at it.

To Draco's surprise Hermione had a lot of energy for someone as large as her, but it didn't take her long to suggest that they stop for lunch. Draco let her chose the restaurant as he was simply content of just being out of the house.

Hermione had chosen an worldly restaurant, where the menu consisted of everything under the sun from any and every possible country. Draco thought it was an odd choice even if Hermione did keep reassuring that because of her pregnancy she could change her craving at any moment it was the best place to be.

They sat in silence, each staring at the vast book-like menu they had been given. Draco was overwhelmed with choice and was sure he didn't know what two-thirds of what it all was. He decided to keep to safe option, just incase. Just as Draco was turning a page to look at yet more lists of food he noticed two eyes staring at him from over the top of the spine. Carefully he placed the menu on the table and folded his hands neatly one on top of the other.

It was here he realized how truly odd the entire situation was. He was at lunch with no other than one of his school rivals, one of the trio he bent is life around trying to harass. Not only that he'd not exactly been the politest to the former Granger during all that time, but the pleasant smile that beamed from across the table pushed any negative thoughts or emotions away. There was no awkwardness to their company, it felt as though it were two friends were out to lunch to catch up after a long time.

_'Friends'_ Draco thought inwardly, '_What a notion!'_

Hermione drew his attention to the present with a sudden question.

'What are you going to get Harry for Christmas?'

Draco blanched. He had no idea. What do you get the savior of the wizarding world for Christmas?


	5. The Box

**A/N - Back for another chapter are we? Good ^_^ I had fun with this one, you'll see why ;)**

**Also wanna give a shout out to **_MischeviousCuriosity_** and **_yamimoukin_** who gave me amazing reviews that kept me writing as I thought the last chapter was POO.**

**If ya review it may get more yaoilicious :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five - The Box<p>

For the next hour and a half both Hermione and Draco sat trying to think up a suitable present for Harry. In Draco's eyes it had to be perfect, it was for the man who saved his life twice after all. Thankfully, Draco knew what lay in Harry's house and Hermione knew Harry, so surely together they'd come up with something.

'What about...' Hermione pondered, fingers pressed to her temple. 'Something to do with potions, I don't know!'

They had reached their limit of ideas, both going round in circles. Clearly Harry wasn't the material type and was apparently always a bit funny about receiving presents. For example, the ideas Draco had thrown forward about getting him new robes sent Hermione into a full fifteen minute lecture about how it was too much, both in price and quantity.

'But he's useless at potions.' Draco dropped his head into his hands.

'Exactly!'

Draco saw Hermione's eyes light up, they were finally onto something and it wasn't long until they were both in Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, the one place in Diagon Alley to buy anything potion related.

As Hermione spoke to the shop owner, Draco scoured the shelves, knowing that when he'd see it, he'd know it.

Draco soon lost enthusiasm, he just wasn't feeling like they were on the right track anymore. Absentmindedly Draco picked up a small contraption from the shelf next to him and began twirling it between his fingers, watching Hermione at the counter. She seemed to be looking at possible present ideas.

'Draco what do you think of this?' she asked, turning around with some ghastly book. 'It's got some useful stuff in here.' she proceeded to flick through the pages.

It wasn't until Hermione moved away from the counter that the Clerk looked up at the two of them.

'Stop!' he shouted, almost bolting over the counter. Both Draco and Hermione froze, unsure of his sudden outburst.

'Put that down!' he waved frantically to Draco.

With a raised eyebrow Draco stopped moving the contraption and looked down at it. It seemed harmless, fragile, but harmless.

'What is that?' asked Hermione as she peered at the small technical vial that was now perched on Dracos' palm.

'That,' the Clerk began as he made his way over. 'Is a poison detecter, very valuable and very rare. Please don't break it.'

'You think I'd be that careless?' Draco scoffed. He had to resist adding _'Do you know who I am?'_ on the end. 'How does it work?' he asked instead.

'The, uh, poisoned person in question would simply have to place their finger inside there and the vial would then analyze the blood of said person and project an antidote to be made.'

'No matter the poison?' Draco mused.

'No matter the poison.' repeated the Clerk, he seemed nervous.

It wasn't until Draco looked down at the vial again that he realized why the Clerk was so nervous. He was holding the vial in his left hand. His sleeves were rolled up.

In one fluid motion Draco handed the vial to the Clerk stating that he'd buy it and pulled down his sleeves. He noticed Hermione giving him a quizzical look.

Draco was furious at himself. How had he forgotten not to roll down his sleeves? People were still sensitive about the war and he shouldn't be walking around flaunting the one link he had to it. Breathing deeply he calmed his nerves and pocketed the small box the vial was now in. He had to resist marching through the street away from awkward glances. The only thing that stopped him from doing anything stupid was the fact that Hermione was with him, plus the fact that he didn't have access to any magic.

'Now, I only have one more thing to get, how about you?' Hermione chose to ignore the situation plaguing Draco's mind.

'I'm done.' he said flatly.

'Ok, well I just need to pop into Scribbulus Writing Instruments and I'll be done.' she said promptly and disappeared into the stop as they came to it.

Draco decided to stay outside, he glared at the floor, not wishing to draw attention to himself. This was the first time in his life he wished he could disappear into the floor. Thankfully Hermione wasn't long, so Draco didn't have to worry about being spotted. He was surprised not to see anyone he knew, but he decided it was probably for the best.

They arrived back at Harry's house in an instant, both stepping out of the fire simultaneously. Awaiting them on the sofa were two other ex-Gryffindors.

_'Yet another Weasley.'_ thought Draco darkly, he couldn't seem to escape them recently.

'You've made up your mind then?' said Ron as he stood.

Everyones eyes rested on Harry. Draco noticed how tired he looked, how his clothes were crumpled from too much wear and how his eyes were more sunken with tiredness.

'Yes.' Harry had simply staring at his best friend.

Draco suddenly got the impression that he and Hermione had returned home too early.

'Fine. See you at Christmas.' Ron said simply, sweeping his wife towards the fire. In an instant they were gone.

Draco suddenly felt like a child about to be told off, he glanced down at the ground his hands placed around behind him.

'You can sit you know.' Harry voiced, his tired eyes watching Draco as he sat in the armchair awkwardly. Harry chuckled. 'I feel as though I've just told you off.'

Draco couldn't stop the shock from spreading across his face, but soon turned it into a soft laugh.

Silence.

After a moment Draco began biting his lip, unsure of what to do or say. He simply watched Harry out of the corner of his vision, he was rubbing his eyes under his glasses and leant forward.

'How was work?' he finally said, unable to take the silence anymore.

Harry grunted, too tired to elaborate. He gazed up at the blonde through his ever growing fringe and found a smile play around his lips.

Feeling uncomfortable Draco shifted in his seat, noticing that his cheeks started to burn._ 'Am I blushing?'_ he thought furiously. He then cleared his throat. 'Tea?' he asked an octave higher than he would've liked causing Harry to laugh fully and flop back to relax with a 'Please.'

Draco rushed as quickly as he could without arousing suspicion into the kitchen. He checked his reflection in the back of a ladle. His cheeks were definitely a shade brighter than normal, which wasn't hard with his porcelain skin-tone.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Draco mumbled to no one and began making tea.

As he waited for the kettle to boil he heard Harry move in the next room, his footsteps approaching. Making a point not to turn around Draco perched himself on the edge of the kitchen table, staring at the kettle.

'What's this?' he heard Harry remark over his shoulder. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to look.

'What's what?' Draco asked a bit too coldly.

'This.' Harry emphasized, Draco heard a rattle of something small. He couldn't help but look.

Harry was leaning against the door frame casually, his right hand holding a small box up to show Draco. He gave it a small shake to make a point.

'That's mine.'

'I guessed as much.' Harry mocked. 'It was on your seat once you got up. Don't worry I haven't looked inside it.' added Harry, noticing the distress on Dracos' face.

Not knowing what to say Draco held out his hand for the box. One of the many things he hated were people discovering gifts before they're given.

'What is it?'

'Nothing.'

'If it's nothing, then tell me what it is.'

Harry smirked. With annoyance growing Draco made to snatch the box, yet Harry's Seeker reactions were faster than Draco's and with a quick motion removed the box from his reach.

'Potter.' Draco growled, truly annoyed now.

'Malfoy.' Harry squared his shoulders.

'Give. It. Back.'

'Tell me what's in it.'

'Why does it matter!' Draco almost shouted.

'I'm interested.'

'Well you shouldn't.' Part of Draco was starting to panic now.

Moving closer to Harry, Draco tried to grasp the box again. Again Harry moved it away backing into the hallway. Draco glared at Harry, who's eyes dared him to try and grab it again. Draco did, and failed. Even though he was taller than Harry, Harry had longer arms so they were evenly matched in trying to possess the box.

Draco was desperate to get the box now and was frequently trying to catch Harry off guard to grab it. Harry was simply moving away just in time and laughing. Laughing as though this was the most fun in the world, which only angered Draco more.

In one quick motion Draco grabbed the front of Harrys' shirt and pulled him closer, extending his free arm over Harry's shoulder still attempting to reach the box that Harry held in an outstretched arm.

Harry tried to back away from Dracos' grasp but was met with the wall. He had no escape, yet still he held the box just out of reach for the ex-Slytherin.

Dracos' mind was on solely getting the box back, he didn't notice how he had Harry pinned against the wall, or how he could feel the heat coming of the ex-Gryffindor through his clothes. Or even how Harry had stopped laughing and was simply staring at the blondes face who's silver eyes were locked on the box and nothing else.

Attention stolen, Harrys' arm slackened a small fraction bringing the box into Dracos' reach. He looked up as the porcelain hand clasped around the box, overlapping their fingers for a second. Harry swallowed audibly as Draco released him, box in hand.

Harry could still feel Draco's touch on his fingers while Draco found himself cold as Harrys' heat left him. Their eyes met for a moment before Draco excused himself to his room, promptly hiding the box, cheeks red.


	6. A Hollow Christmas Morning

**A/N - Hello! Welcome to chapter six! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six - A Hollow Christmas Morning<p>

Christmas morning arrived with acute promptness. Having been up since the crack of dawn baking, Draco was finally getting ready when Harry knocked on his bedroom door.

'Yeah?' Draco called, his focus on the mirror in front of him.

Harry opened the door. 'Are you ready yet?'

Harry was dressed somewhat formally in trousers and a navy shirt, his hair as messy as ever. Draco however was playing with his still damp hair in the mirror, standing in nothing but boxers and socks.

'Does it look like I'm ready?' Draco scolded. He was finally happy with his hair and proceeded to the wardrobe across the room. He heard Harry clear his throat as he passed.

'Well, no. I don't think Mrs. Weasley would be happy if you turned up just in...' Harry gestured at Draco who was clambering into a pair of suit trousers.

'I think I look rather good like this, don't you?' Draco smirked at Harry, still shirtless.

To Draco's surprise he noticed the raven haired Seeker blush and shift awkwardly onto his other foot. He decided to laugh it off.

They arrived at The Burrow just after eleven. They would have been earlier if Draco hadn't fussed over what colour shirt to wear. He decided on a shimmering gray one on the basis that it was the most festive and wasn't blue.

Draco had obviously never been to The Burrow and was shocked to find how cosy and Christmassy it was. Decorations hung over every possible surface matching the frost covered ground outside. Draco noted that the house was very family orientated and almost comfortable, besides there being too much furniture for his liking, the Manor could never look like this.

The blonde was nervous. He'd spend years terrorizing the youngest son of this family, and wasn't pleasant to any of the others, he was hoping that they would see that time had changed him and the past could be forgotten in honor of it being Christmas. Draco tried to stick close to Harry, seeing as he was his only reason for being there and the only one he got on with.

'Harry!' came a bubbly voice from somewhere to Draco's right. It was Mrs. Weasley, she looked just how he remembered her, even if a little tireder, the years had been kind.

'Mrs. Weasley! Merry Christmas!' Harry replied as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

Draco tried to shrink into the wall, trying to pretend that he wasn't there. Mrs. Weasley released Harry and turned to Draco.

'Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy.' She almost seemed unsure of his presence, her eyes examining him trying to determine whether he was worthy of their company.

'M-merry Christmas Mrs. Weasley. Here.' Draco held out a tin which contained a cake he had spent the morning making.

Mrs. Weasley seemed pleased with the offering taking it confidently. 'Harry, the others are in the living room,' Getting the hint Harry left the kitchen. 'Now, Draco, I hope the past can be forgotten today.'

'Of course Mrs. Weasley, I try to forget every day.' Draco looked to the floor, _'How much had the war effected this family?'_ he thought, he knew he had seen them all throughout Hogwarts but he never saw the result. His father dragged him and his mother away from Hogwarts before the end.

'It's not wise to forget what makes us today,' Mrs. Weasley mused, her eyes staring off into nothing. 'It gives us purpose and reasoning.'

Draco had to admit she had something, even if his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. _'What exactly is she trying to say?'_ he wondered.

'Ah well,' her grin was back on her face. 'They call it the past for a reason and all we can do is look forwards.'

With that she made her way into the living room to join the rest of her family, and Harry. Draco stood in the kitchen for a moment, utterly bewildered, he understood the message of not looking back at the war, but couldn't figure why Mrs. Weasley was so keen at not looking at it at all.

Rounding the corner Draco was half ignored by a sea of orange. He knew the Weasley family was large, but he never dreamed it was this large, annoyingly this meant he had to suffer through introductions.

'Oh Draco, I forget you don't know us all,' chirped Mrs. Weasley as she registered the look of utter loss on the Malfoys' face. 'Of course you know, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and of course George and Percy from Hogwarts, and there you have Bill and Fleur, you remember Fleur don't you? From the Tri-Wizard tournament?' Draco nodded, his nerves getting the better of him. 'And of course Charlie, who always needs a haircut.'

'I do not!' he sounded by the fire.

'Oh and Arthur of course.' she added, remembering her husband next to her.

'Malfoy.' he grunted, extending a hand over the arm of the sofa.

Draco shook his hand nervously. All eyes were on him and he didn't like it. Each face seemed to have the same expression, the expression of disgust, except two, Harry and Hermione were sat together on a sofa each smiling approval.

Nervously the blonde edged towards them and ended up perched on the arm of the sofa next to Harry's arm. With no idea what the two of them were talking Draco took to looking around the room at the other members of the Weasley clan. Fleur and the two eldest brothers seem to be talking animatedly about something to do with Goblins which Draco couldn't avoid hearing as they were beginning to argue more and more. What caught his eye the most however was the youngest male red-head in hushed whisper with the twin.

_'The twin?'_ Something fell into place in Draco's head. One of the twins wasn't there. He'd never seen one without the other. Draco tried to listen to the rest of the house for a sign of another person rummaging around. The only sounds came from the living room. Draco could put two and two together.

It still didn't make him less curious of what the two of them were so hushed about. Draco had to hand it to Ron, he had the most venomous look on his face. It was almost Malfoy worthy.

Before Draco could say anything to Harry about his supposed best friend radiating an angry auror, Harry shook the room with laughter, tilting back as he did so almost knocking Draco onto the floor.

Wiping a tear from under his glasses Harry turned in his seat. 'Sorry, I forgot you were there.'

As Draco breathed in to respond he noticed Ron stand in the corner of his vision. Harry noticed his attention moving and looked over to Ron. Harry also stood.

'Merry Christmas Harry, sorry George and I were talking business.'

_'Business my arse.'_ Draco mentally spat.

'Can I speak with you Harry,' Ron lowered his voice. 'Privately.'

There was no question in his voice, Harry was to speak with him no matter what. Christmas or no Christmas.

As Harry and Ron exited the room to find privacy in the house, Draco slid in to Harrys seat gracefully with a 'Happy Christmas' to Hermione, who cheerfully began a conversation with little effort.

_'Perhaps today won't be such a disaster after all.'_ Draco thought to himself, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. This was, after all, the first Christmas he'd celebrated in roughly eight years.

After what seemed like just over an hour, Harry and Ron still hadn't come back. Thankfully Draco wasn't the only one who had noticed.

Excusing himself from the room, Draco decided it was time to attempt to find the bathroom in the jungle of the house he was in. Passing through the kitchen Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were beginning cooking preparations whilst being watched by Fleur who was spouting nonsense on how she liked to cook Christmas dinner herself. Little did she realize it was falling on deaf ears.

After a flight and a half of stairs Draco found the bathroom. There was still no sign of Harry or Ron. He was positive that they had never left the house, but on the other hand, he didn't know how many room this place held exactly.

Washing his hands in the sink, Draco heard a murmur from a room on the landing. Opening the bathroom door slowly he could hear the voices slightly clearer, it was Ron, and he was shouting.

Edging carefully down the few steps onto the first floor, Draco found himself leaning against the wall trying to listen; which wasn't hard considering that Ron's voice was getting perpetually louder.

'I've tried explaining it to you Harry but you're not listening!' Draco could just imagine Rons' arms flailing as he shouted.

'I am listening Ron, you're just not making any sense. And I don't see why I have to repeat myself to you over and over again.' Harry sounded irritated.

'Do you want me to spell it out to you? Huh? No one wants him here.' Ron really did spell it out, he was speaking to Harry as if he was a child. 'The only reason we let him anywhere near this place is because Mum was insistent on you coming for Christmas and that was the only way to get you here! If you didn't have to feel like you had to save everyone all the time, everything would be fine! And everyone would be happy!'

'Not everyone.' Harry snapped.

'Well, you can't say you're happy stuck with him can you? Look at what he's done to this family! He's destroyed you and Ginny, and do I need to tell you again what his actions in school did to Bill?'

'Neither of that was his fault! Ginny and I... just fell out of love over something stupid and Draco -'

'Oh, calling him Draco now are we?'

'How does that even matter Ron?'

'Everything matters, you're putting that lowlife Death Eater before people who I thought you considered family!' Ron shouted, his voice getting hoarse.

'His mother saved my life!'

'Yeah and his Aunt tried to kill my sister! As did his father! Or do you not remember how Ginny got the diary?'

Draco blanched. This is why they'd been up here so long. They'd been arguing about him being there. A painful hollow sensation filled Draco's chest, causing his breath to catch. Leaning off the wall Draco decided to try and head back downstairs and ignore what he had just heard.

As he made his way down the stairs numbly, he noticed Hermione on the approach. He swallowed hard, trying not to show how much he'd been affected by the shouting match she was sure to stumble on.

Hermione smiled at Draco as he passed, stopping briefly to watch him go, noting how upset he somehow seemed. Then she heard it. A crash of something hitting the floor and raised voices. She proceeded with caution.

Ignoring the rest of the occupants in the house Draco went outside. He had to get out. Even if he couldn't floo back to Harry's house, he couldn't be in a house where he wasn't wanted. It wasn't fair on them to put up with his company.

Rounding the side of the house, the blonde headed towards the garden. It was now that he realized he had no jacket on and it was beginning to snow. 'A Christmas miracle.' Draco sneered at the snow that was falling softly on his shoulders.

Once he reached the back of the house, away from any windows, Draco leant against the frost-bitten wall, encircling his arms around himself more to hold himself together rather than against the cold. Draco had never felt more rotten in his life, and he had been to Azkaban. He felt his eyes prickle at the corners, looking to the sky he refused to acknowledge the concept of crying. Malfoys' never cried.

Sucking in a lung full of air the hollow feeling swimming through him swelled, causing him to slowly sink to the ground. Tears brimmed in his eyes. Hanging his head against his knees Draco let go. He let go of all expectancies, he was alone and for that brief moment he was nothing more than a man crying his heart out at being unwanted by the world.

Sniffing into his arms Draco didn't hear the approaching footsteps stop by him. The only thing he did notice is the warmth that spread across his shoulders as the mystery person placed their comforting arm around him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I was going to be nice and upload two chapters today but I decided not too, because I'm just that lovely ^_^ Chapter Seven will be up when I hear some lovely reviews (not that they're not lovely already, I'm just greedy, HOM NOM NOM!) BAI!**


	7. Hawthorn and Butterflis

**A/N - HELLO! Back for another chapter eh? And thank you to everyone who gave me lovely reviews my fave being - "THIS. IS. SPARTA...I mean AMAZING" (apologies I've forgotten your name, but you should know who you are!) So yes, enjoy another chappy, I've started writing number 11 (:O) so you should get some frequent updates if I can!**

**Peace!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven - Hawthorn and Butterflies<p>

Draco kept his head bent willing the world to swallow him whole. The hand that was placed on his shoulder began moving in comforting circles.

'I'm sorry about them.' a voice sounded by Draco's right ear. It was female, he could tell that much.

To Draco's surprise something was jammed into his hand that was folded around him. Looking up slightly, he saw it was a tissue and took advantage of it, trying to wipe away incriminating tears.

It took a while for him to turn and face whoever was sat with him, although he was sure it was Hermione. He was embarrassed not only to have been caught crying but to have someone next to him subliminally reassuring him that everything was ok.

However it wasn't Hermione that was sat next to him on the cold hard ground it was the Weasley-ette. With utter shock Draco was sent into a coughing fit which only caused Ginny to pat him on the back more forcefully than necessary With a wave of his hand, she stopped.

'If it's any consolation, Hermione's now having a go at them both, which will no doubt result in the silent treatment.' she laughed.

Draco sat in utter silence, kneading his lower lip between his teeth and angrily wiping an occasional tear that threatened to fall with the back of his hand.

'Look,' she began again, shifting uncomfortably. 'I know we're not supposed to get on but I know when someone's gone too far and upset someone.'

'I'm not upset.' Draco said a bit too quickly.

Ginny snickered. 'Of course you're not. That's why you're not sat outside against the house with puffy eyes.'

'Ex-exactly.' Draco stammered.

'I won't tell anyone.' she promised, and he believed her, he could see why Harry loved her, the honesty in her eyes was mesmerizing.

In the background they could hear voices getting louder, but they weren't ones of anger, but of joy, and soon they could see Mr. Weasley and his sons, well, all but one of them, traipse into the garden and begin to set up a marquee where they'd dine Christmas dinner.

'I better go give them a hand,' Ginny stated, getting up off the floor 'I bet they'll forget to put warming charms around it otherwise.'

With a roll of her eyes and a smile she walked over to the rest of her family. Draco continued to sit for a moment observing.

By the time dinner was ready, Harry, Ron and Hermione had reappeared. Ron was sulking, his cheeks still red with anger, but that was nothing compared to the looks his wife was giving him. Harry on the other hand had turned the other cheek and was mucking in to help with whatever he could.

Soon enough the twelve of them were all seated at the table, each sitting on a chair that didn't seem to match any of the others, encompassed by a warming spell that Ginny seemed rather pleased with. It was almost like sitting by a fire, but not uncomfortably so, Draco noted. He was impressed and still a little in shock at her kind words and actions.

'Well... dig in everybody!' cried Mr. Weasley from the head of the table.

Harry was sat at the other head of the table with Hermione to his left and Draco to his right. Ron was somewhere further down away from the trio and again in hushed whispers with the single twin. Thankfully for Draco he was sat next to Percy who had no qualms against him.

Most of the table chatted happily away as they ate, Draco on the other hand sat in complete silence. He wasn't sure if Harry was just ignoring the fact that he knew about his and Ron's argument or was just ignoring him in general because Ron was right.

Draco sunk in his chair at the thought that Harry had realized that he shouldn't be there and that he had made a mistake about everything in relation to him. Inwardly Draco started to panic about being sent back to Azkaban, he'd tried so hard to forget what it was like, but he couldn't shake the cold feeling that crept across his skin when he thought of the horrors that it held within.

Trying to calm his breathing Draco didn't notice that Harry had leant towards him, so when he finally looked up he jumped in seeing the spectacled face so close to his.

'I'm sorry.' he whispered.

'Fo-for what?' Draco said, all coherent thoughts had escaped him.

'For what you heard. Ron's just being a prat.' Harrys eyes flicked murderously across the table.

'It's... it's fine.' Draco lied. He was sure Ginny hadn't told Harry about his moment of weakness and he wasn't about to share.

'It's not. But still. I can't stop people from thinking.' Harry shrugged.

'I'm sure a few mind altering spells could fix it.' Draco said glumly. He was then suddenly aware he was sitting next to the Minister of Magic talking about altering his brothers mind. 'I mean.. no, no you can't stop people from thinking.'

Harry chuckled, lips parting into, what Draco saw as, a perfect smile, it even reached the emerald eyes above them. For a moment Draco was captured by the sparkle in Harrys eyes, forgetting the world and the argument he'd heard previously, he removed his gaze however when he noticed how his body began to lean in towards Harry involuntarily.

Thankfully Mrs. Weasley had tapped her wine glass to gather everyone's attention.

'Ahem!' she sounded over everyones heads. 'I do believe it's time for presents.'

A ripple of excitement ran through the table, this was the time for personal presents to each other and was not how Draco was used to go about giving presents but considering he only had one to give, he didn't mind too much.

With a flurry of wand waving, gifts wrapped in all manner of Christmas paper floated through the air from the house to their soon-to-be-ex owners, whilst the table was cleared simultaneously. Knowing Draco couldn't use magic he wasn't too bothered by the display as he already had his on him in his trouser pocket. Leaning back casually he extracted the box that was wrapped in shimmering silver paper and placed it in front of him and folded his hands under his chin.

Across the table he could see Hermione grinning like a cheshire cat at him, knowing full well what it was and who it was for. Draco placed a slender finger to his lips in a 'shush' motion, and she responded by miming a zip across hers.

'Are we all ready?' sounded Mrs. Weasley, Draco was sure by the way she stood that she was a little bit drunk, which amused him to no end. No one ever got drunk at a Malfoy Christmas.

'Exchange!' she announced, and without hesitation everyone was leaning over to respected family members giving them their gift. In one quick and sly movement Draco placed the silver box on Harrys place setting whilst he was distracted passing a parcel to Mrs. Weasley who proceeded to attempt to crush his spine lovingly.

'Here.' came a voice from across from Draco, he looked up to see Hermione holding a rectangle shaped object covered in holly decorated paper.

'Th-thanks. I didn't realize you'd-'

'I know.' She grinned as Draco took the parcel, he was ashamed he hadn't thought to get her anything now, considering how nice she'd been in Diagon Alley.

In a few swift motions Draco had the paper off and was immediately studying the book he now held in his hand.

'Cheating at Potions Quickly and Effectively' Draco read aloud from the spine of the dark blue book. Surprisingly enough this caused him to smile and delve straight to the first page, and was thus set on reading whilst others around him opened their gifts. He only surfaced when he heard Percy clear his throat next to him.

Draco looked up to see the Minister holding a roll of parchment in offering; he took it with reserve.

'Not a traditional present I assure you, but I think you'll be quite pleased.' Percy commented before turning back to another gift that was handed to him.

Exchanging a wary glance at Hermione he opened the scroll. It was at this point that Harry returned from the other end of the table.

'What that?' he asked Hermione, who merely shrugged in response.

Harry intently watched Dracos face for a sign of whether it brought good or bad news. All he noticed was that his eyebrows slowly disappeared into his fringe and the look of shock widened.

'Draco..?' Harry tried.

In utter shock Draco thrust the piece of Ministry official parchment under Harrys nose to, firstly, make sure he wasn't seeing things, and secondly, give himself a moment as he reviled in the fact that he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was allowed to use magic again.

'Draco this is fantastic!' Harry and Hermione sounded together, both laughing at the others response.

Harrys' hand clapped Draco on the back bringing him back to the present. It also caused him to notice that Harrys' hand wasn't reluctant to leave his shoulder either.

'This goes well with what I've got for you.' he remarked, grinning wider than Draco thought possible for the Golden Boy.

With that Harry pulled out a long box from inside his robes and handed it to Draco, his hand still on his shoulder, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Hermione.

'Harry you really didn't need to-' Draco started, but Harry had cuffed him on the back of his head to silence him. He opened the box gingerly.

Inside the box was a wand. Not just any wand either. The handle was slightly darker the main body but the wood was the same, it shone out to Draco, all ten inches of Hawthorn yearned for its master to pick it up and hold it again.

'Ooh, new wand Draco?' cooed Mrs. Weasley, drawing the tables attention to him.

'Old one actually.' he corrected, this was his wand, the wand he hadn't seen since the night Harry had wrestled it from his grip in his own home after a rather large chandelier had been brought crashing to the floor by an ex-House Elf of his.

With all eyes on him, 'Again' Draco noticed, he picked up the wand from the delicate, silk lined box and immediately felt a surge of energy flow up through his arm and into his core. He felt complete again. It wasn't until now that he realized how much he'd missed the use of magic.

Without paying attention to any observers Draco stood and marched out of the comfort of the warm marquee out into the now heavily falling snowflakes. Bending down he picked up a handful of the white carpet now covering the ground, glancing back to the table he saw a look of encouragement and excitement from Harry. and proceeded to transfigure the snow that had begun melting in his palm.

Without an audible word small, crystal white butterflies rose from Draco's palm and began fluttering around him.

Members of the table were transfixed on the sight as Draco transfigured more snow as company for the fresh butterflies. He could distinctly see Ron with mouth gaping wide in amazement. Draco felt triumphant, this had truly made his Christmas.


	8. Invitations and Glasses

**A/N: Ok, ok, I know I said that there would be frequent uploads as I've written a fair bit, but to tell you the truth, what I'd written was CRAAAAAAAAAAAP. Long story made short for you. So yes, I'm going over chaps9&10 to make them less poop and more YAY! ^_^ but for now, enjoy chapter 8! and REVIEW! I love reviews, they make me write faster ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight - Invitations and Glasses.<p>

'You look like a child that's just learnt he's a wizard.' commented Harry from his sofa.

They were back at Harrys' house with all formalities and awkwardness of the Weasley's forgotten. Harry had taken up residence on the sofa with a book he had received from Percy whilst Draco sat crossed legged in the arm chair practicing every spell he could think of.

'Ha! Like you would know.' Draco said as he sent a cushion into Harrys' leg.

'I would. I didn't find out until I was eleven.' Harry returned, pillow in suit.

'Until you were eleven? Your childhood must've been tediously dull.'

'It was...'

Draco noticed the shine in Harrys' eyes fade and quickly sent a stream of sparks over The-Boy-Who -Lived causing him to jump and Draco to howl with laughter.

'Yes very funny, now stop before you set my house on fire.' Huffed Harry turning back to his book.

'Like I would do such a thing! You'd think I have no control.'

'You said it, not me.' laughed Harry.

Folding his arms across his chest, Draco flopped back into the chair. They sat like that for a few minutes.

Just as Harry was finally starting to relax into his book again a sharp rapping noise at the window drew his attention.

'I think I'm destined not to read this book.' Harry muttered, sending Draco a blameful look.

'Don't look at me, I didn't send you an owl.'

Reaching the window, Harry was grinning as he let the nonchalant Barn owl in, which gracefully stood on one leg and waited. Harry took the note from it's leg and with a hoot it took off instantly, job done.

Returning to the sofa Harry unfurled the envelope in his hands.

'It has a Hogwarts seal on it.' he pointed out, showing Draco the wax print. Once he saw Draco's bemused look he ripped into it to reveal an invitation.

'What is it?' asked Draco, sliding from the arm chair onto the sofa to get a closer look.

'An invitation to the Hogwarts New Year Ball...'

With only six days between Christmas and New Years, Draco had insisted on Harry letting them buy dress robes in Diagon Alley, much to Harry's protests of unwillingness to shop and the fact that he had two sets of dress robes, one that could easily be altered to fit Draco.

Yet no matter how hard he tried to dissuade the ex-Slytherin Harry ended up standing in Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions, before he could say Quidditch.

'You know I hate shopping.' Harry moaned as the shop assistant was tailoring the hem of his robe.

'You're such a man Harry.' came Draco's voice from behind a curtain which promptly swished open revealing the ex-Slytherin in midnight blue robes. Admiring himself in the mirror he spoke. 'What do you think?'

'It's fine.' Harry shrugged, the movement annoying the witch at his feet.

'Fine, isn't what I'm going for. I'm still not sure about the colour.'

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco began tapping the fabric into different colours.

'What about this?' he was no standing in forrest green attire. 'Too Slytherin?'

'Just a tad, if you go with that I'd have to change mine to red.' Harry grimaced. 'Plus we don't want to look like we're in Quidditch robes.'

Draco hummed as he studied his reflection. 'What about...' he began, poising his wand. 'This?' and the robes changed into a deep purple, so purple it was almost black. Only when it hit the light could you tell the true colour. Draco turned to Harry, awaiting a response. He could only see the raven haired man gaping at what he guessed as himself. Looking around playfully Draco noted there was no one behind him.

'Well? Potter? Are you going to answer me?'

Harrys' cheeks were deepening in crimson, his eyes darting from Dracos' head to foot. With a smug grin Draco turned back behind the curtain with a cry of 'I'll take it!' and began to undress.

Harry had settled for simple black dress robes as they suited every occasion and was playing with his tie when Draco sauntered in to the living room. They were due to depart in five minutes.

'Look, you're just making it worse.' said Draco as he batted Harrys' hands away and began retying the now mangled tie.

'I can tie it myself you know.'

'Mmmm, sure you can.' Draco purred as he leant in further to concentrate. 'How does someone manage to get a knot in this after wearing it for only a few minutes!'

Harry laughed, his breath washing over Draco. 'Since when had we dropped personal boundaries?' Thought Draco, yet didn't move away. For some reason he felt at ease being this close to the Golden Boy. Clearly Harry did too, otherwise he would've moved away.

'Draco...' Harry began. Said man noticed his heart flutter slightly as this was the first time Harry had used his given name, to his face anyway. 'I'm sorry you were upset at the argument Ron and I had on Christmas.'

'You've already apologized for this.' eyes going wide Draco stepped back.

'I know, but...' Harrys eyes darted away from Dracos' face. 'Ginny...'

'She said she would tell!' screeched the blonde far higher than he would've liked.

Harry raised a hand. 'She didn't say in so many words. Just enough of them for me to put two and two together.'

'I am going to kill her.' he laughed airily, now aware that The-Boy-Who-Lived now knew of his emotional breakdown at Christmas after he was promised that it wouldn't go further than the small patch of frozen grass. 'When did she tell you?'

'Boxing day. I had to pop back to The Burrow for a moment. Remember?'

Draco did remember, Harry had stated something about patching things up with the Red head and had vanished into the fire place not even a week ago. He nodded as a response, ferocity and hurt moulding his features slightly.

Noticing the change in Dracos' expression caused a slight pang in Harrys' chest. 'Such a look shouldn't belong on such features.' He caught himself thinking before pulling the blonde in for what was almost the most awkward hug in history. 'If it's any help, Ron won't be there tonight.'

Which he wasn't. Draco was stood in the Great Hall he had known as a child and never thought he'd live to see it again. The ceiling was bewitched as always with candles floating above the guests, small circular tables covered in drinks and snacks were dotted around the edge of the enormous dance floor, whilst people of all age and nobility flitted about trying to talk to as many people as possible. Draco recognized a few faces amongst the crowd as he followed Harry through, shaking hands with people who's names rang a bell but didn't stick.

''Arry!' A voice called from across the hall. It was large and booming, and easily recognized as the half-giant Hagrid. Who, Draco noticed, was in a hideous brown furry suit. 'Good ta' see ya 'Arry!'

'Hagrid!' Harry beamed, 'How are you? You remember Draco don't you?'

Draco's heart froze for a moment. He swallowed painfully as he shook hands with the Grounds Keeper.

'O' course I remember 'im. Only one stupid enough to get 'imself mauled by an 'ippogriff if I remember correctly.'

Draco smiled. 'He'd have to bring that up wouldn't he?' 'Thankfully I've learnt my lesson over the years and now am well behaved as...' his eyes darted to Harry who looked hopeful for comparison. 'Well not Potter, he always had an issue with rules.' Draco threw the Seeker a cheeky glance as he knew he was right.

Many introductions and drinks later Draco found himself standing by what used to be the wall next to his place at his house table. His eyes drifted lazily over the crowd. He often found his eyes traveling to the raven haired man he'd arrived with, watching as his head tilted back and a laugh left his lips.

Draco blamed the punch for his eyes staying on Harrys' lips longer than was necessary. Swaying slightly Draco moved out of the Great Hall to find the nearest bathroom. He couldn't remember the last time he had drunk this much.

Stumbling into the mens he relieved himself then stopped to watch himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. His face was pale and slightly blurry, his hair still perfectly in place. As he continuously leant closer to the reflective surface out of need to see clearly, the door to the bathroom banged open. It was Harry and he was drunk.

'Draco! I wondered where you had wandered off to.' he slurred as he approached the ex-Slytherin.

'No you hadn't.' Draco was better at keeping his drunkenness a secret. 'You were talking to those women before you came here.'

'Yes and I only left when Ginny joined the conversation.' Harry leant haphazardly back against the sink.

'Ginny's here?' Draco couldn't help but ask.

'Unfortunately.' At this Harry lurched forwards towards a stall.

'Why un-unfortunately?' Draco cursed himself for stammering.

'Because...' Harry shouted from behind the stall door. 'She's really really drunk.'

'And you're not?'

A toilet flush had Harry reappearing. 'Of course not... Not as much as her anyway.'

Draco watched as the Golden Boy stumbled over to the sink next to him to wash his hands. Once they were sufficiently clean Harry looked up at his and Dracos' reflections.

'We look odd together.' he mused.

'Oh thanks! I blame your glasses.'

'There's nothing wrong with my glasses!' Harry spun to look at Draco directly in the face.

'Yes there is...they're all...round and funny looking.'

'You're funny looking.' was the best response Harry could muster.

'Then you're blind.'

'Nope! That's what glasses are for.'

Draco laughed, he had to admit that Harry was kind of cute when drunk, all wear and tear gone, barriers dropped. He was just Harry Potter, the inebriated and stumbling.

For a few moments they stood in silence both in their own thoughts. It wasn't until Draco noticed emerald eyes upon him did he look at Harrys' face, which was rather close to his due to their swaying.

'I think I'm drunk.' said Draco at loss of what to say.

'Me too.' Harry replied simply his breath washing over Dracos' face.

Before Draco could stop, he felt himself leaning forwards, closing the gap between the two of them. Harry tilted his head to look into the silver eyes, licking his lips nervously. All Draco's focus was on Harrys' face, the world around them seemed to fade as he felt Harry's breath tingle his lips before...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aren't I just the meanest? :P**


	9. Awkward Realizations

Chapter Nine - Awkward Realizations.

'Harry!' the bathroom door was thrown open to reveal a disheveled Neville Longbottom. 'You're going to miss the countdown!' and he promptly left, unaware of what he was interrupting.

Harry blinked a few times, leaning back to stand up straight. Draco mirrored this movement and ran a hand through his hair.

'Come on then. We don't want to miss the festivities.' Harry mumbled, his eyes not meeting Dracos'.

Draco followed Harry through the castle to the grounds where the rest of the party was gathered. As they added themselves to the back of the crowd which were all facing towards the Forbidden Forest, the countdown began.

'Ten!' they all shouted.

_'What had I been doing?'_ Draco shouted inside his head.

'Nine!'

_'I was just about to kiss...'_

'Eight!'

_'Harry bloody Potter!'_

'Seven!'

_'What's wrong with me?'_

'Six.'

'Happy New Year Draco.' This time it was Harry mumbling in Draco's ear.

'Five.'

'Huh?' Draco turned to Harry and saw brilliant green eyes shining up at him.

Harry simply shrugged, swaying slightly still. Draco didn't realize he'd missed the rest of the countdown until everyone was cheering and fireworks began reflecting themselves in Harrys glasses, but before he could wish him a Happy New Year or say any of the million thoughts that buzzed through his mind Harry was spun around to have numerous hugs and kisses planted on him in celebration.

The party continued back inside, people getting increasingly more drunk and dancing carelessly. Draco's mind was still in the bathroom, he kept remembering how close Harry had been and how his breath had tickled his parted lips. Shaking his head to rid the thoughts Draco soon wished he hadn't as the room began to spin before him.

Toppling unceremoniously into a chair Draco put his head between his knees, refusing the feeling of sickness.

'Drunk too much, eh, Malfoy?' came a gruff voice next to him, followed by a creaking of a chair. Draco looked up into the blurry eyes of the half-giant.

'No. Just...' The room began to spin again, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut.

'Looks like yeh' need to get 'ome.' said Hagrid, slapping a hand on Draco's shoulder almost forcing him out of his chair.

'I can't. Not without, The Golden Pretty Boy, or whatever title he's going with now.'

'Ah, 'o course. I know. You know I saw him not long ago with that ginger haired girl, oh what's 'er name? Err... Rons' sister ya know!'

Draco swallowed. 'Ginny.'

'That's 'er! They were in the courtyard getttin' friendly, if yeh' know what I mean.' with this Hagrid nudged Draco in the rib with a large elbow, causing the ex-Slytherin to turn a shade greener.

'I think I'll go find them.' Draco said robotically as he stood, arms cradling his stomach.

'Ok, 'Appy New Year Malfoy!' Hagrid boomed after Draco as he left the Great Hall.

It didn't take him long to find Harry who was pressed up against a wall by aforementioned girl. A sharp pain clutched Dracos' chest as he watched for a moment. Striding forwards with a grimace he tried to ignore it, not to mention the sickly feeling his stomach was trying to thrust upwards.

'Harry.' he spoke clearly, the two ex-lovers pulling apart in shock that they'd been caught. 'Sorry to... uh... interrupt, but I'm afraid I'm not feeling well and I can't leave unless...'

Draco tried to keep his face pleasant and innocent as the couple he'd interrupted exchanged looks. Ginny was very drunk, Draco noted, Harry was practically holding her up, although he was no better.

'Ok! Lets go home!' Harry said louder than necessary causing Ginny to giggle uncontrollably.

Once out of the fire Draco instantly vanished into his room as Harry's attention seemed elsewhere. Slamming the door harder than appropriate Draco launched himself, fully dressed, onto his bed and began to sulk into the duvet, willing the pain in his heart and chest to vanish. He scowled into the cloth when he heard both Harry and Ginny fumbling down the hall towards Harry's bedroom.

Flailing an arm out Draco grabbed a pillow to smother his ears so he didn't have to listen to the two of them, or his own thoughts shouting questions about what had almost passed between himself and The Chosen One.

After a while the house had gone quiet apart from Dracos' sock-encased feet. He had started to pace around his room trying to physically tire himself out as his mind was a whir of activity. Questions, accusations and indecent images, all focused on himself and He Who Shan't Be Named down the hall.

'I don't understand!' Draco said to no one. 'Surely we... he... I... ahhh!' he flopped down onto the edge of the bed only to get up again instantly. 'It must be the drink, he wouldn't've done any of that if had been in the right mind!'

A pain in Draco's chest caused him to stop pacing. 'This is stupid. Getting all worked up over nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing!'

Each time the word 'nothing' passed Dracos' lips he found his lungs seizing in his chest, eventually he slumped onto the floor defeated. He couldn't hide it any longer. He, Draco Malfoy, was falling for the Golden Boy for a reason he just couldn't find.

'Damn.' Draco muttered to the floor his eyes prickling at the edges. 'What do I do now?' He looked around the room for a sign of the solution, but nothing but cold silence greeted his question. He was on his own, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok sorry if this one's a bit short and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!, yes I denied you what you wanted but I can't let them kiss in a bathroom now can I? It's not very romantic now is it? :P**

**Reviews make me write faster (hint, hint) :P**


	10. One Last Kiss

**A/N: I had a dream about writing an authors note O_o... anyway THANK YOU all you wonderful people for reviewing and saying that you'll curse me and that I'm slowly killing Dracos' spirit... or something like that! But ANYWAY trust me, I'm a doctor... wait what? No, um. Yeah. Just sit back relax, enjoy, then review! *goes and starts writing chapter 11* BAI!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten - One Last Kiss.<p>

Morning came far too quickly in Draco's opinion. Bright light shone through open curtains, which he had failed to shut last night, causing him to grimace and roll over onto his stomach. Draco felt drained, both physically and emotionally. After realizing he may have 'other' feelings for the Boy-Who-Lived he had sat on the bedroom floor and wept. He now realized he wouldn't have done so if he hadn't have drunk so much at the party.

Eyes stinging from previous tears and stomach complaining as it was being laid upon Draco began to wonder what had woken him up. It wasn't a gentle awakening, it was sudden. A crash somewhere in the house gave him a clue.

'Well I'm sorry Harry but if you insist on being such an... emotional retard then I don't see why I should stay!'

It was Ginny, and she was angry. Draco could hear her footsteps growing louder and louder down the hallway past his room.

'Ginny wait. Ginny!' came Harrys voice, his pace quick past Draco's door trying to catch her.

Draco simply turned his head towards the door imagining the scenario on the other side of it.

'No Harry. You had your chance and for some reason I decided to give you a second, so now let me go!'

Draco raised an eyebrow imagining Harrys arm clasped around the ginger's.

'Please, if you just sit and listen for one -'

'Begging isn't attractive Harry. Especially from you.'

Silence ensued the house. Ginny had floo'd out as soon as she was free, leaving Harry to stand bewildered, angry, hungover and half dressed.

With a small smile Draco rolled over onto his side, almost being throttled in the process by the tie he was still wearing. Eyes casting down his body he now saw very crumpled robes, yet he didn't care. Looking back up to the door he noticed the door handle turn slowly and quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

'_Saves answering awkward questions.'_ thought Draco as he evened out his breathing.

'Dra...' Harry started, but noticed the sleeping blonde. He couldn't decide if it was for the best or not. Instead he just stood in the door way staring, unable to process thought.

Harrys' head was a battle of thought, one side was screaming at him to get out and pretend that what nearly happened never happened, but the other side was telling him to explore something he'd thought about for years.

Deciding that he couldn't be more hurt as he was at that moment, Harry stepped fully into the room closing the door carefully behind him.

'Draco?' he said quietly. Still unsure of himself. 'Draco, I'm...' 'Talking to a sleeping person!' he thought but actually said 'Sorry. Sorry for... actually I don't know what I'm sorry for, I just feel that I should be. I, ah, don't really remember much of last night to be honest but I...'

Harry trailed off looking into nothing, he hadn't noticed that during his supposed monologue two silver eyes had locked onto him, ears listening intently.

Moving quietly Draco eased himself onto his elbow, smiling at how blissfully unaware Harry was.

'I didn't realize the Savior of the Wizarding world had such feelings, Potter.'

Harry turned with a frightened gasp, he had truly been in his own little world.

'Y-you were listening?' Harry's cheeks flushed.

'Hard not to when banshees decide to wake you without permission.' smirked Draco.

'Yeah, uh, well, sorry about her, she...'

Draco waved a hand, dismissing the subject. Harry seemed grateful. Rolling onto his back Draco stretched his eyes shutting for the briefest moment, but noticed, once they were open, that Mr. Potter wasn't staring at his face.

'May I ask you something?' Harry started, his eyes traveling up Draco.

'I'll ignore the temptation to point out that you just did and say yes shall I?' a smirk flashed crossed Dracos' face and enjoyed how Harry licked his lips in nervousness again.

'Last night, did we...?'

'No I think that was Weasley you did that with.' humphed Draco.

Harry laughed nervously. 'No, I mean, in the bathroom did we... you know?'

'If you're referring to what I think you're referring to then no, we didn't, Neville burst in remember?' Draco crossed his arms in both hurt and anger. Harry clearly regretted what they had tried and failed to do the night before.

'Oh, I'm sorry.'

'For what? Making a fool out of me or not finishing what you started?' Draco spat, now sitting upright.

Harrys' mouth flapped open and shut, confusion spread across his features.

'Because if you've come in here expecting for an apology or an acceptance of one you won't get it. And I don't care if you're the Boy-Who-Lived or -'

Dracos' rant was cut short by a pair of lips crashing into his. A hand had grasped his shirt and pulled him closer in one swift movement. Harry pulled away abruptly, the kiss ending as abruptly as it had started. Blinking a few times and clearing his throat, Draco shifted himself into a more comfortable position.

'I'm sorry, what?' Draco stared blankly at Harry, his lips still tingling slightly. He noticed Harrys' hand hadn't left his shirt.

'Sorry. Was that wrong?'

The response caused Draco to howl with laughter. 'No, no. I just... I didn't think you'd...' Draco trailed off a smile resurfacing. 'Apology accepted.'

Harry smiled, causing Dracos' breath to hitch, this wasn't a smile that Harry let loose often. Harrys' emerald eyes fluttered shut as he pulled Draco towards him by his shirt and pressed his lips against the others. Slowly he began to move his against the ex-Slytherin's, feeling them respond softly. Draco began to relax, his eyes fluttering shut as Harry proceeded to indulge him in the most tender kiss he'd ever received.

Harry eventually removed his hand from Dracos' shirt and settled it by the mans hip, whilst Draco proceeded to entwine his long fingers in to unruly locks of dark hair, his tongue asking for permission to enter the Seekers mouth. As Harry allowed Dracos' tongue he pushed the latter back against the mattress, practically pinning him to the bed.

The kiss deepened, breaths getting more ragged with slight desperation and lust. Draco noticed Harrys' hands snake up his body to his face, as though making sure he couldn't turn and run, not that he wanted to, but he was touched by the gesture. As they continued, their tongues battling for dominance Draco noticed how Harrys' tongue was getting increasingly colder, perhaps he got more out of kissing than he let on. It wasn't just his tongue, Draco noted, his hands were cold on the side of his face also. Soon goosebumps were traveling along Draco's pale skin, the hairs standing up on end all over him causing him to shudder.

Opening his eyes to see the man above him, Draco noticed that the room was now darker than before, but any thoughts were quickly erased from his mind as Harry released a moan into the air. Draco's back arched slightly in reaction, except he began to notice that Harry hadn't stopped, his frantic breaths mixing in with the moan. It began to scare Draco.

Reaching up to Harry's hands he found his wrists were suddenly captured by one of the ex-Gryffindors' hands and held above his head. The colour in Harry's cheeks seem to wayne in the light, his eyes masked by his spherical glasses.

Draco closed his eyes as Harry began to pull away from the kiss. Harry's breaths were growls in themselves, each long and animalistic, Draco could feel his eyes tracing his face, the hand on his wrists cold and somewhat painful in its grip.

'H-Harry...' Draco stuttered. Opening his eyes he saw his breath escape his lips.

Refocusing his gaze he saw that Harry was shrouded in a veil of black, his eyes non existent, his breath rattling like ice.

Realizing what was happening Draco began to struggle, his muscles too cold to work properly. He soon found it useless to try and shout out for help as Harry held him to the bed. Except it wasn't Harry anymore. Tears began leaking down Dracos' cheeks as the darkness began to swirl around him.

All hope was gone as fear gripped Draco's heart as a rotting hand cupped his face, the Dementor leant in for one last kiss.

A voice shouted somewhere in the distance. It was frantic but Draco couldn't make out any words. The only thing he could distinguish was the fact that the hand around his wrists was growing steadily warmer. The voice shouted again, this time closer than before, it was then Draco realized his eyes were shut.

Throwing his eyes open, the blur of his room was blazing with light and colour. Tears continued to run down his face as he blinked rapidly to get his eyes into focus. A dark silhouette hovered above him.

'Draco!' the outline shouted.

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and the world came into focus. Straddling him was Harry, his arms locking Draco's above his head whilst his legs locked the blondes beneath him. Draco studied his face for a moment, there was something that wasn't quite right. The ex-Gryffindor was sweating as though he'd been struggling, his glasses nowhere to be seen, lip bleeding.

'Draco?' Harry questioned, his grip loosening a fraction.

Draco nodded, and as soon has he had he wished he hadn't. A lurch went up his chest, but it was enough for Harry to understand. In one quick movement the half dressed Seeker hauled Draco to his feet and through the morning lit house to the bathroom.

Throwing open the door Harry shoved Draco towards the sink where he promptly threw up.

Whilst Draco was occupied emptying his stomach Harry disappeared into the rest of the house, reappearing shortly with a glass of water, which he handed to Draco when ready. His green eyes forever studying the ex-Slytherin.

Draco sipped the water nervously as he placed himself on the edge of the bath.

After a moment, Harry spoke; 'Are you ok?'

'What do you think?' Draco shrugged.

'You scared me there for a minute.'

Draco looked up at Harry and sought out the emerald eyes. There were no lies there, worry and concern were etched onto Harry's features surrounding them.

'You're bleeding.' Draco noted and before he could stop himself stood and ran a thumb over Harrys' bottom lip.

The air in the bathroom went very still. Harrys' eyes were wide as Dracos' thumb hovered over the edge of his lip. Draco blinked and looked into the eyes before him, the oxygen suddenly felt sparse around them.

Harrys' hand groped for the blondes and pulled it slowly away. Draco noticed Harrys' tongue dance across his bottom lip nervously.

As Harry and Draco began to relax slowly towards each other a cry broke the silence.

'Harry?' it was Ginny.

As Harry began to turn to find her Draco gripped both his shoulders and spun him to face the silver orbs, shining with confusion and determination.

'No. First you almost kiss me, then you don't, then you do, but even that's debatable to whether that actually happened or not, and I can't-'

Draco ceased his crazed ramblings by planting his lips onto Harrys'. Harry grunted in surprise, his body freezing slightly. Draco relished in the moment, noting how warm Harrys' lips were against his, and how when he pulled away he could taste iron from his split lip.

'Harry!' came the cry again as Ginny rounded the corner into the doorway.

Harry and Draco simply stared at each other, unable to speak. Thankfully Ginny broke the motionless and silent scene by pushing past the two of them and retched into the toilet.

'I'm going to bed.' Draco stated as he swiftly exited the bathroom.


End file.
